gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Disney vs. Capcom
Disney vs. Capcom is crossover 2D fighting game developed and published by Capcom and Disney Interactive studios. It has a playstyle very similar to the Marvel vs Capcom series as well as adding its own twists. Characters Ok, let's start out with what everyone wants to know. Let's get on with it. Disney Characters *1. Mickey Mouse (Mickey Mouse) *2. Pete (Mickey Mouse) *3. Sora (Kingdom Hearts) *4. Aladdin (Aladdin) *5. Jafar (Aladdin) *6. Beast (Beauty and the Beast) *7. Elsa (Frozen) *8. Baymax (Big Hero 6) *9. Mulan (Mulan) *10. Sam Flynn (TRON: Legacy) *11. Jack Sparrow (Pirates of the Carribbian) *12. Davy Jones (Pirates of the Carribbian) *13. Jack Skellington (A Nightmare Before Christmas) *14. John Silver (Treasure Planet) *15. Stitch (Lilo and Stitch) *16. Sparky (Lilo and Stitch) *17. Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story/Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) *18. Randall (Monsters Inc./University) *19. Phoebus (Hunchback of Notre Dame) *20. Merida (Brave) *21. Captain Hook (Peter Pan) *22. Tarzan (Tarzan) *23. Wreck-It Ralph (Wreck-It Ralph) *24. Mr. Incredible (The Incredibles) *25. Bolt (Bolt) *26. Hercules (Hercules) *27. Hades (Hercules) *28. Dr. Facilier (The Princess and the Frog) *29. Robin Hood (Robin Hood) *30. Agent P (Phineas and Ferb) *31. Kim Possible (Kim Possible) *32. Scrooge McDuck (Mickey Mouse/Ducktales) *33. Demona (Gargoyles) *34. EVE (WALL-E) *35. Jake Long (American Dragon: Jake Long) *36. Horned King (The Black Cauldron) (DLC/Pre-Order) *37. Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) (DLC/Pre-Order) *38. Darkwing Duck (Darkwing Duck) (DLC/Pre-Order) *39. Chip & Dale (Mickey Mouse/Chip & Dale: Rescue Rangers) (DLC/Pre-Order) *40. Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) (DLC/Pre-Order) *Boss: Chernabog (Fantasia) Capcom Characters *1. Ryu (Street Fighter) *2. Chun-Li (Street Fighter) *3. Akuma (Street Fighter) *4. M. Bison (Street Fighter) *5. Morrigan Aensland (Darkstalkers) *6. Felicia (Darkstalkers) *7. Hsien-Ko (Darkstalkers) *8. Anakaris (Darkstalkers) *9. Chris Redfield (Resident Evil) *10. Jill Valentine (Resident Evil) *11. Albert Wesker (Resident Evil) *12. Nemesis T-Type (Resident Evil) *13. Dante (ORIGINAL Devil May Cry) *14. Trish (Devil May Cry) *15. Virgil (Devil May Cry) *16. Megaman (Mega Man) *17. Zero (Mega Man X) *18. Tron Bonne (Mega Man Legends) *19. Servbot (Mega Man Legends) *20. Viewtiful Joe (Viewtiful Joe) *21. Arthur (Ghosts n' Goblins) *22. Haggar (Final Fight) *23. Amaterasu (Okami) *24. Strider Hiryu (Strider) *25. Frank West (Dead Rising) *26. Captain Commando (Captain Commando) *27. Batsu (Rival Schools) *28. Ruby Heart (Marvel vs Capcom 2) *29. Amingo (Marvel vs Capcom 2) *30. Sonson III (Marvel vs Capcom 2) *31. Hayato (Star Gladiator) *32. June (Star Gladiator) *33. Phoenix Wright (Phoenix Wright) *34. Wayne Holden (Lost Planet) *35. Spencer (Bionic Commando) *36. Edward Falcon (Power Stone) (DLC/Pre-Order) *37. Saki (Quiz Nanairo Dreams) (DLC/Pre-Order) *38. Roll.EXE (Mega Man Battle Network) (DLC/Pre-Order) *39. Asura (Asura's Wrath) (DLC/Pre-Order) *40. Veloceraptor (Dino Crisis) (DLC/Pre-Order) 'Guest characters ' *Deadpool (Marvel) *Darth Vader (Star Wars) Assist Characters In this game, you can equip a maximum of 3 assist cards of either Experiments from Lilo and Stitch or Robot Masters from Mega Man, each with a different assistance. Story The story of the game is that Chernabog, the Demon of Bald Mountain, wants to conquer both the Disney and Capcom worlds. He opens a portal between the two and begins to merge the realms, and make the inhabitants believe the other side wishes to take over. However, both the heroes and the villains form alliances with themselves and plan to stop Chernabog. The heroes want to save the worlds, while the villains want to rule them. Trophies As you progress through the game, you unlock trophies of many different characters. Aside from the playable, and assist character trophies, here's a list of the rest. Modes *Story - A long story spread out into many different chapters (although it doesn't use 3-on-3 action like the main game) each for a different character. *Arcade - Your standard play-6-matches-then-fight-the-boss Capcom fighting game arcade mode. *Online - Fight in quick matches or tournaments online. *Challenge - Complete, trials, events, and a few minigames to unlock stuff. *Training - Play the tutorial, or just goof around and hone your skills. *Options - What more explanation do you need? *Bonus - Look at your concept art, character models, and other things. Listen to music, or view character endings. Stages *Disney Castle *Shadaloo Labs *Hawaii *Aensland Castle *Agrabah *Tricell Laboratory *TRON areana *Castle Wily *Olympus *Gesellschaft *Sugar Rush *Metro City PLEASE READ If you have any suggestions please leave them in a comment below and don't violate my page without permission. I OWN NOTHING Category:Disney Category:Capcom vs. Series Category:Capcom Category:Fighting Category:Fighting games Category:Fighting Games Category:Games Category:Video Games